The Princess and The Tycoon
by WhichCat
Summary: Everything was going according to plan for the princess and her would be husband. That was until the rebellion broke out and the two were separated by death. Now the would-be Queen must fight to stay alive on her road to rule. When things get sticky between her and the egocentric, owner of Reaver industries, she must find a way to curb the carnal desires that chill her to the core.


It had been weeks since she had seen the man her brother had so easily placed his trust in. Perhaps it was for the best. The young princess could only imagine the scandal that could possibly arise if the youthful tycoon was seen with the even younger sister of the King. Without an ever present escort. It was no wonder Logan kept an eye on the tall, pale man; his reputation well known throughout the court. Still, she could only imagine her brothers reaction to the information she had been harbouring for years about the business man. The thought had crossed her mind that Logan knew everything, if not more, she did when it came to this greedy ally, but it wouldn't stop the princess from keeping the knowledge to herself.

Taking a lock of brown hair between her slender fingers and twirling it, the princess looked down at the book she was reading in the lavish castle library. Nothing seemed to keep her attention now that she had read all of the books available. However, when given the choice, she would have preferred to spend time on one of the lounging chairs in the large room and not in the court with the yippy Nobility. There was a point when the never ending duels and training with Walter began to be nothing more than a chore. So, the young woman sat on the red lounge reading one of her favourite books in the not so modest collection.

Hearing a noise, the princess looked up at the intruding male. Biting her lower lips, she noted the worry placed on her brother's usually cold and bitter face. "Logan, what ever is the matter?" She asked receiving nothing more than a displeased look. She closed her book and stood, walking to the taller male, and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Whatever I have done to worry you, I am sorry."

"It is not what you have done, sister. There seems to be more trouble in being king than father let on…" Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "Forgive me, I shouldn't pester a child with matters such as these." He walked away from her, letting her hands fall to her side. "Go, leave me."

"Yes brother." The young princess said, grabbing the now closed book on the lounge and leaving the room, taking a moment to glance over her shoulder before closing the heavy wooden doors. Against her etiquette lessons, the young woman sighed rather loudly, leaning against the door, book held tightly against her chest, eyes closed. She opened her eyes at the sound of a throat clearing. Standing in front of her was a very impatient and competent man.

"Do move, ma petite, we mustn't waste my time with idle waiting." Reaver said, smirk on his face.

The princess gave the man a look before pushing off the hardwood doors, "Shouldn't you mean my brother's time, Reaver? As he is your king."

"No." He stated as if it was a matter of fact, "I did mean what I said and so you are indeed wasting my time. And as it would seem, your dear brother's most precious time." Cane firmly placed onto the polished floor, Reaver cocked a well groomed eyebrow and waited for the young princess to move.

A scowl on her face, she pushed off past the tall man, careful not to bump into his form, never taking her eyes off of him. As she walked down the corridor, she could feel his gaze traveling down her person. Turning a corner, she shivered. The man had a way of successfully getting under her skin. The princess slumped against the regally decorated wall for a moment, coming to stand straight when a servant walked past her and, unintentionally, gave her a strange look. Apologising, the woman hugged the book to her chest and continued to make her way to her quarters. Breathing in the night's air as she wondered through the court yard and up the stone steps of her tower.

When she had finally reached the grand doors of her room, the young woman pushed them open and was met with the sharp bark of her loyal companion. The collie was sitting beside the now open door, waiting for his masters return. Now able to sigh, the princess pet the top of the black and white coloured animal. "Is there any way one could possibly be more narcissistic and foul as Reaver? Surely there is not a good, pure bone in that man's being." She looked at the animal, her scowl changing to a small smile. "Perhaps there is, as father always thought, good in everyone. And at sometime, this man must have been respectable." The girl shrugged and sat on the down filled mattress. She looked at the collie, who was now laying beside the brunette, and made a face. The animal looked up at his owner, his tongue hanging from his mouth. The collie whined and then placed his head in the woman's lap. "You might be right. Perhaps he will get better under Logan's influence…"

"Your royal highness," Came a fragile voice from the slightly open doors. "will you be taking guests this evening?"

"It would depend on who. Might you tell me who it is?" She asked playing with the pages of the forgotten book at her side.

"Elliot, your majesty. Shall I let him up?" The young red haired woman asked, peaking through the crack in the door.

"Yes, though, I am quite sure he knows the way." The princess smiled and got off of the bed, looking back at her companion and making a face at the now completely upturned dog. She laughed.

"Having fun I see, your majesty." Elliot said coming into the grand bedroom, a smile on his face. The male walked up to the princess and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze before walking over to the bed and lavishing the collie with endearing caresses. "What a good boy, keeping the lady safe." He joked.

The princess chuckled and walked up behind the man, placing a hand on his back. "It's lovely to see you." She said stroking his face once he had finished cuddling the animal. Elliot leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, expelling a sigh. "What brings you here at this hour. Surely everything is well."

"Yes, by all means. It seems I missed your company, majesty." He said placing a hand on hers. His answer had the princess smiling. The woman ran her hand across the back of his neck, pulling his head forward and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Elliot smiled and took hold of the princess's waist, pulling her close to his body. "That was a pleasant surprise." The male said chuckling.

"It was a well deserved surprise, Elliot." The brunette ran her hand down the hard chest of her male companion, letting it rest on the middle of the expanse of muscle. The princess bit her lip and stepped away from the male, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Sitting down, she patted the place beside her.

Elliot sat beside her and pushed a lock of hair from her face, "I don't think it would be wise." He said looking lovingly into her eyes. "It would be a great scandal if we were found." He said, a small smile gracing his lips. "I cannot imagine the words your brother the king would have with you, let alone me. I tend to stay on his good side until the day comes that I can have your hand."

The princess looked at the male sitting on her bed and reached for one of his hands and bringing it to her lips, kissing the center of Elliot's palm. "No one will find us, I assure you. It'll be like the other times, Elliot, please. Stay the night…here with me." She leaned forward and placed another kiss to his lips, "I couldn't bear to see you leave, not now."

The male grabbed the back of the young princess's neck and leaned his forehead against hers. Taking a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, "I cannot. I am truly sorry princess."

Leaning forward again, the young woman kissed him harder, trying to entice him to stay. "Why not? If not the whole night, just a few hours. Please, Elliot, please. Do not leave me." wrapping her arms around the males neck, the princess pulled him closer still, kissing him harder, "Please. Just a few hours. No one will know." She said in a hushed tone.

As a response, the young male moved his hand from the back of her neck and held her face, looking into her eyes once more before pulling her into the most passionate kiss of the night. "Only for a few hours.. But I'm leaving before the sun comes up. Alright?" The princess laughed and then smiled. He smiled back, "I'm serious, only a few hours."

She pulled Elliot on top of her, laying back on the bed, disrupting the dog who had fallen asleep, causing him to lazily slink off the bed. "Of course, 3 hours, that's all." the princess licked her lips and began to undress the male above her. He shook his head, letting her do as she wished. After all, she was the princess of Albion.

The princess awoke with a yawn, her joints stiff from the night before, and sat up stretching her arms above her head. She looked to the rather large dog bed placed adjacent from her own and grinned, whistling for the snoring pooch to awake. When the dog did so, he lazily stood and made the short journey to the princess's voluminous, velutinous bed. With a stretch and a yawn the collie jumped onto the bed beside the princess and immediately laid down, his tail wagging leisurely with content. The woman chuckled and gave the animal's head a pat.

She closed her eyes, wishing that the man she loved still laid beside her, but she knew the commotion and vexation it would cause was worth more than the joy it would cause her. At least, in her brother's eyes. None the less, there would eventually come a time when and idle rumours.

Feeling the bed move, the brunette opened her eyes and looked to her dog. The collie now sat, fully erect, towards the door to her bedroom, a low growl coming from his lean frame. The princess reached out her hand and ran it through the long hair of the collie, letting him know that she was aware of the pending presence. She tossed the down filled blankets off of her body and swung her legs off the side of the bed, placing her feet on the ground and reaching down for her discarded clothes. Picking them up, the young woman quickly made her way to the dressing screen, dressing as quickly as she could manage.

By the time the knock came upon the grand doors, the woman was fully dressed and looking at the dog, who hopped off the unmade bed and trotted to the woman's side, tongue dangling from the side of his mouth. "You may come in." She said walking slowly toward the doors. When they opened, a greying male stepped through the threshold. "Ah, Jasper. It's so lovely to see you this morning." The woman said smiling and looking happily at the tray of tea in the older males hands.

"I can't imagine why." Jasper gave the princess a look and then walked further into the room placing the tray of tea onto a work desk. "Especially after the night you had. Reading and whatnot." The elderly man brushed dirt from his vest and again gave the princess a knowing look.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you could possibly mean, Jasper." She said trying to conceal a smile while she sauntered towards the desk and hot pot of tea. Picking the tea pot up, the young woman began to pour the steaming amber liquid into an elegant looking bone china tea cup. "What are the plans for today, Jasper? Training with Sir Walter again, or am I able to take a day for myself?" She asked stirring a cube of sugar into her cup of tea.

Jasper stood straighter and clasped his hands behind his back, "I believe you already know the answer, your majesty."

She took a sip of her tea and leaned against the desk, looking at the collie beside her. "Looks like we'll have to toss the ball around later, boy. I'll have to do the never ending training until I make noticeable improvements." The woman with held a sigh and quickly finished the still steaming cup of tea. "Alright, I wouldn't want to be late." the princess pushed past the greying male and out of her bedroom chamber, not wanting to participate in the mornings training regiment.


End file.
